


Across the street

by floweytheking



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweytheking/pseuds/floweytheking
Summary: A florist meets a bookshop employee





	Across the street

**Author's Note:**

> Hyungwonho is soft

Hyungwon had not expected this at all, not even in his wildest dreams did he imagine this. When he had heard the bell ring signaling a customer, he had looked up expecting the elderly woman who came regularly to buy flowers or maybe a random customer, definitely not him. 

It was an important part of him to greet and smile to all his customers, welcoming them in, but as Hyungwon watched him enter, he felt the air in his lungs taken away from him and could not say anything.

It was as if time had frozen for Hyungwon and unknowingly to him Wonho was having a similar feeling with a little flutter in his heart watching the handsome tall slender man behind the counter.

When Wonho had decided to enter after weeks of staring he knew things would be a bit awkward after all how could he just randomly say.

“ Hey I’m Shin Hoseok, but people call me Wonho. I have come to see you since you’re cute haha “

Of course, he could not say that so he pretended to look around the store touching the flowers gently and picking up random flowers only to put them back to look natural.

Watching the man do that for some time, Hyungwon knew he would have to intervene and offer his help but his legs felt weak and wobbly at the sight of the handsome man. He was as he had always seen across the street, handsome and muscular.

You could tell he worked hard to maintain his body and taking a deep breath in, he felt his weak legs move forward and approached the muscular man slowly.

Hearing footsteps approach him, Wonho turned and made eye contact with him properly for the first time and he was sold. He was more handsome than he could have ever imagined with soft brown eyes that looked like he held the map to heaven and puffy lips that were soft and pink lips he could kiss forever and ever.

While those thoughts came in his head Hyungwon had similar thoughts like this running through his head as he felt his heart flutter. Having a jawline that looked as if it was carved by God, he watched his large Adam's apple bob, perhaps he was going to say something?

The mysterious florist who was admired by many was standing so close that it made Wonho gulp in nervousness. Usually, Wonho was cool in these sort of situations but something about the florist had risen a feeling he had never felt before in all his years of living

Sucking his breath in, he prepared himself and said.

“ Hello “

That single word with his honey kissed voice was enough to spark a flame in Hyungwon that he never knew he had in him. Knowing he could not just simply gawk at him, he gave the best smile he could muster and said.

“ Ah… Yes, how can I help you? “

Wonho went rigid as he heard his voice, it was better than he had imagined in every way possible, it was deep and smooth. Knowing he could not just randomly appreciate his voice the whole time, he said.

“ Hello… Uhm… “

Realizing where he was going with this, Hyungwon said.

“ Hyungwon “

He mumbled it a bit and loved the way his name rolled off of his tongue. Not wanting to look weird for just mumbling something under his breath he continued on and quickly said

“ Wonho “

Hyungwon tried his best to control his grin that he had a weird expression which made Wonho just think he messed up. Blushing fervently that the tips of his ear went red, he cleared his throat and asked.

“ What kind of flowers are there to express love “

Ah, of course, thought Hyungwon to himself, why would the handsome man be interested in him? He was just a florist who happened to own a shop across the bookshop he worked in. Sighing a bit at the outcome of this, he quickly pulled on a plastic smile and asked.

“ What kind of love? “

“ … Lovers “

Saying that Wonho could see without even looking in the mirror that his face got flushed and unfortunately for him, he had pale skin that made it painfully visible.

Watching his face flush after uttering those words Hyungwon couldn’t help but smile at the cuteness he was showing and even if it was not for him, it was still a soft gentle gesture.

Showing him roses Wonho shook his head saying that it was too common, going on they looked around the beautiful flowers in the store. Wonho’s pickiness would have pissed a few people off but it just made Hyungwon want to find the perfect flower for him even more, ignoring who he wanted to give it to.

As Hyungwon continued to look around deep in thought, Wonho could not help but appreciate his silent passion for flowers. He had explained the flowers and their meanings so clearly that it moved him to tears just hearing his affectionate voice towards the flowers.

What did move him the most though, was that even though he had been a picky prick, Hyungwon was still patient with him and did not seem mad at all? Feeling his heart fill up he tried his best to control his tears so Hyungwon would not notice.

But he did.

Watching him tear up made Hyungwon freeze and watching his attempt to hide it, he walked to the back, leaving him and picked up a flower to give him. Wonho, getting the wrong sign from his sudden departure, sighed and left the store

Hyungwon came back to the front only to see him missing, without thinking twice in his head about maybe his other lover, he quickly opened the door and yelled out to Wonho’s retreating figure

“ Wait!! “

Wonho turned behind to see the source of the voice and was surprised to see a panting Hyungwon, he felt his legs glued to the sidewalk as Hyungwon’s tall form approached him, both hearts beating furiously.

Hyungwon finally in front of him, held out his hand to him and showed him a white dandelion. Wonho did not expect this at all and before he could take it or respond at all, a strong breeze passed both of them which caused the dandelion to just be a green stem, the wind carrying away the flower.

Hyungwon looked at Wonho with a smile and said

“ Make a wish “

Wonho seeing his smile, replied with a wide grin saying

“ It already came true “


End file.
